Tools of this type for turning/turn broaching, as are used, for instance, for crankshaft machining, are already known from the prior art. Thus WO 2008/13311 A1 shows a tool for turning/turn broaching, which tool has a plurality of segments possessing a plurality of tool bits. In the tool known from the prior art, the segments are fastened to the carrier by means of a plurality of screws. In the solution known from the prior art, the screws engage radially in the carrier in order to fasten each segment to the carrier. Alternatively, the segments are fastened to the carrier by a clamping device with eccentric, wherein a clamping bolt of the clamping device is likewise radially arranged to fasten the segment to the carrier.